


If the glove fits

by thekuroiookami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ambiguous Relationships, Background Relationships, Cinderella Elements, Crack Treated Seriously, Fun, Gen, Humor, Male Cinderella, Multi, hints of kagami x kise, mild kasamatsu x momoi, out of control story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: The Kiseki no Sedai High presents: Cendrillon, a repurposed rags-to-riches story. Starring Kagami as Cinderella, others in mystery roles. Featuring faulty magic wands, dreams turning to wishes and ships of several kinds.





	1. Magic has rules, you know

Of all things, he was going to be defeated by a soot stain. Kagami scrubbed the hem of the silk coat with renewed vigour, but to no avail. The black patch stubbornly stayed where it was, a glaring mishap on the sheen of the otherwise pearly white fabric. He sighed and dropped the damp cloth onto the table.

“Well, I suppose I don’t have to expect any dinner tonight.” He grumbled at the injustice. “Even though I’ll be the one cooking it.”

Right on cue, the summoning bell in the kitchen tinkled angrily. He peered blearily out of one eye. Of course, it was one of his step-siblings. Of course. Who else had the capacity to torment him while he was bone tired?

With a sigh drawn from a world-weary soul, he wiped his hands on his apron, checking on the stew bubbling in the hearth as he left. Hoping that he wouldn’t be held up too long by whatever inane order they gave him next, Kagami opened the door to his step-brother’s opulent boudoir.

He dodged as a heeled shoe narrowly missed his head, hitting the door with a thunk. With dawning horror, he watched as the expensively studded buckle tumbled off. Another thing he’d have to spend precious hours repairing. He turned around to scowl at the attacker.

“What took you so long, idiot? Huh, I suppose I shouldn’t expect much out of someone so slow in the head, anyway.” Aomine lounged on a garishly striped couch, shirt half open, and the other shoe dangling from his fingers. “Oye, get me something to eat, and be quick about it. While you’re at it, my pillow book is missing. Find that as well.”

Kagami gritted his teeth and tried, again, to find that kindness and patience his mother had told him about. It was nowhere to be found. “I’m not a slave you can just order around as you please, moron. And dinner’s in two hours. Wait until then.”

Aomine stood up, lazily twirling the shoe. “Getting ideas too big for your head, errand boy? Don’t forget, it may be your mother’s house, but you live off _our_ money. Don’t push your luck, or you’ll find yourself singing for coppers on the street. Now bring me my sandwich.”

Kagami let out a laugh that couldn’t quite hide his bitterness. “There’s no chance of that, seeing not one of you can cook. You’d die in a week if I weren’t around to keep house.”

A sinister yet musical voice sent sudden chills down his back. “You overestimate your value, Kagami. I would have cut you from the household long ago, if it were not for the memory of your dear mother.”

He took a step back, face frozen in guilty terror, as Akashi glided into the room, followed a disinterested Midorima. He gulped as his step-father’s narrowed crimson eyes surveyed him, the disdain evident. Kagami’s other sibling merely huffed in annoyance and went back to inspecting the miniature cuckoo clock he was carrying.

Akashi slowly strolled past the dressing table, trailing his fingers over the white wood. “I’m more than happy to hire new, more competent help if I thought it was necessary. But how else would you earn your keep here, Kagami? I am being more generous than many people would be, by taking you in.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could restrain himself. “BUT IT ISN’T YOUR MONEY! And I can’t just make food appear on a whim just because this glutton said so!”

Kagami stilled in fear as Akashi abruptly clenched his fingers around a silver hairbrush lying on the bureau. His eye glinted gold in the mirror as he slowly turned back to face a panicked Kagami.

“ **What did you say?** ”

“I mean- err-“

“Surely,” Akashi cut him off with deadly calm, “surely you were not attempting to _defy me_?”

Kagami shook his head frantically, eyes glued to the potentially fatal hairbrush in Akashi’s hand as the latter prowled forward. A previous incident with a letter opener had made Kagami wary of all projectiles in Akashi’s hands. His terrifying, evil, demonic step-parent spoke again.

“Because that would be unthinkable. One would almost say you had a death-wish.”

“I do not, milord. I’m sorry.”

After holding Kagami in the thrall of his satanic gaze for one more moment to ensure total subservience, Akashi nodded regally. “Then you may show your gratitude by making sure my sons are ready for the ball in three nights. I want them dressed in their very best. We’re trying to catch the eye of a princess, after all.”

Midorima and Aomine sat to attention at this. The former pushed his gold-rimmed glasses up his nose. “So it has been announced then? The princess is taking suitors?”

Akashi’s lips curved in a calculating smile. “Yes, the invitations just arrived this morning. Any man invited to the ball is eligible for her hand. All we need do is snare her.”

Aomine’s grin was lascivious. “I’ve heard she’s pretty easy on the eyes. And that she fills out her corsets nicely. I wouldn’t mind being shackled to a woman like that.”

Midorima spared a contemptuous glance for his brother. “I do not believe any discerning woman would take a second look at you. On the other hand, I will be well-prepared to charm her.”

“With your lucky item of the day?” Aomine scoffed at the notion. “If it’s anything like that thing you’re holding now, she’ll wise up quick to the fact that you escaped from the asylum.”

“Now, now,” said Akashi before things could heat up further, “we were discussing the matter of your attire. As I was saying, Kagami will be responsible for your clothing. Luckily, the market will be stocking new fabric tomorrow, so there will be just enough time to finish stitching it.”

Kagami felt his stomach drop. “New fabric? But that’s not enough time to make three coats from scratch!”

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Akashi’s eyes burned into Kagami. “Won’t you?”

His shoulders slumped as he realized he wouldn’t be getting any sleep for the next few days. “Yes, milord.”

* * *

Kagami worked furiously for the next two days, sewing and cutting until his fingers were numb with pain. He had been deprived of some valuable time on the first day as Aomine dithered over what colour to pick. He knew the torment was deliberate on Aomine’s part. When he finally settled on a navy silk after three hours, Kagami’s joy had been cut short by the fact that Midorima’s belated appearance. Apparently the gypsy fortune-teller had read Midorima’s cards and suggested that he get – of all things – a frog shaped pin to ward off bad luck. There ensued another painful hour where Midorima hemmed and hawed until he found the forest-green velvet he wanted. After rushing home to cook dinner (because it wasn’t like house could run itself, Akashi said), he had barely enough time to take measurements and cut the cloth before collapsing into bed.

Now, he triumphantly dropped the scissors onto the floor and tied off the last stitch. “There, it’s done.”

Midorima tapped his foot impatiently. “Then hand it over, I must get ready. There’s barely two hours till the carriage arrives.”

Aomine sauntered in, grabbed his clothes, and went back out without a word of thanks. Akashi was also about exit the room when Kagami hesitantly spoke up. “Can I go too? To the ball, I mean?”

Akashi paused before answering. “Of course, I see no reason why not.”

He brightened until the red-head spoke again. “If you finish cleaning every fire-place in the manor before we leave, that is.”

Kagami watched his so-called family walk away, heart splintering until he was hollow inside. The ball would have been a chance to meet new people, perhaps find someone that liked duelling as much as he did. The princess he didn’t care much about, but the prince was rumoured to have a band of fighters that sailed the high seas in search of adventure. This would have been a golden opportunity to meet him, and maybe impress him enough that he’d ask Kagami to join. But, as always, fate liked to have the last laugh.

He stood on the porch, watching the last of his hopes fade away as the carriage rumbled down the drive with his cackling step-siblings in it. Sighing, he prepared to go start on the fireplaces.

“My, your family really aren’t very nice, are they?” A thoughtful voice came from somewhere near Kagami’s elbow.

He leapt back in fright as he realized a faintly glowing person stood next to him. “Who- what are you?”

The apparition’s mouth turned down at the corners. “You mean you don’t remember me, Kagami? I suppose you were younger then, but still…”

A hazy memory made its way to the surface of Kagami’s mind. “Ku..ro..ko?”

“That’s right. Guardian fairy, at your service.” Kuroko produced a taped-together wand for emphasis.

“Guardian fairy? Some use you are. Where were you when I was being abused all this time?” If it weren’t for the blue glow, Kagami would have labelled the whole thing a scam.

Kuroko seemed to droop in despair. “I apologize, I didn’t know. As you can see, my magic is much weaker than the average fairy, so much that I go unnoticed most of the time. I mean, I was supposed to appear with a burst of light, but I barely managed a few sprinkles.”

Kagami nodded in understanding. If he squinted really hard, he could see some glitter in the lamplight.

Kuroko continued his sad tale. “It’ll get better when the Bureau processes my promotion, but until then, I can’t do anything large-scale. Like change your life for the better.”

Kagami sighed. “So what are you here for then? To chat?”

“I overheard you saying you wanted to go to the ball. I can help with that. First, you need transportation. Is there anything we can use?”

An excited bark startled the both of them. Kagami scrambled back as he realised a blue-eyed puppy had been watching the whole time. “Get it away from me!”

Kuroko smiled at the happy dog. “Yes, you’ll do nicely.” Kagami watched in fascination as the fairy drew some complex runes in the air, sparks emitting from the crack in the wand. The puppy began to glow with the same blue light as Kuroko and there was a sudden flash.

When Kagami blinked his eyes back into shape again, a dappled pony stood in the dog’s place, eagerly pawing at the ground. A polished saddle and bridle marked it as a form of converyance.

He turned to Kuroko, incredulous. “This? This is your idea of transportation? Shouldn’t it be a proper horse at least?” Granted, it was a rather large pony, but still.

Kuroko returned a deadpan look. “There are rules about these things, Kagami. Conservation of matter and such. You can’t just turn a puppy into a full-grown horse. It has to be proportionate across species. Now, if we had a Great Dane, it would be a different story.”

Kagami rubbed his temples. “You can’t even call it magic anymore…”

Kuroko cleared his throat. “Now for your clothes, I should be able to do a bit better…”

A wave of warm magic flowed over Kagami, brushing across his skin and hair. When he looked down again, he was wearing a beautifully fitted coat, far finer than any he could have stitched himself. The midnight fabric was offset by the snowy white shirt and cuffs. His cravat was held together by a ruby pin, and the buckles on his boots gleamed with the shine of newness. Kuroko looked intrigued.

“Interesting. You seem to amplify my magic when it’s used on you. Certainly I could not have achieved that by myself. We shall have to investigate it another time.”

Kagami didn’t hear him, too busy being amazed at the transformation. He sighed when he saw his hands though. Roughened with work and ash, they were clean, but still a contrast to the luxurious outfit. Kuroko noticed and smiled.

“And for the final touch…” Another set of runes appeared over Kagami’s hands. When the magic died away, a pair of ruby-red gloves, made of dove-soft leather and fitted perfectly to every finger, graced Kagami.

“A fine job, if I say so myself. I made that from elven leather, so take care of those.” Kuroko seemed very pleased with himself.

Kagami eyed the black and white pony with suspicion. “I still don’t want to ride that thing. It was a dog, no matter what you did to it.” His case was justified when the animal gave him a friendly lick to the face.

“Just give in, Kagami. You’ll be fine. Although..” Kuroko frowned at his malfunctioning wand. “This wand is a bit old, so I wouldn’t trust the magic to last long. You should endeavour to get home by midnight, it will wear off by then.”

The other boy rolled his eyes. “Just my luck, getting stuck with the one guardian fairy that’s low on magic. Might as well make the most of what I have then.” He pulled himself up onto the prancing horse and paused. “Hey, Kuroko?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for everything. Even if it doesn’t last long.”

Kuroko smiled, blue irises lighting up. “No problem. Enjoy yourself.”

And so, Kagami set off to the castle, finally one step closer to achieving his dream.


	2. Princesses are overrated

Prince Kise, seventeenth in a long line of illustrious monarchs, blew his hair out of his eyes in sheer boredom. Balls were all well and good, but this one was especially mind-numbing because it consisted of a long line of fawning men trying desperately to impress his sister. He glanced from the latest strutting suitor when someone nudged him.

The captain of his guard raised an eyebrow meaningfully. “Shouldn’t you be greeting the guests, your highness?” Kasamatsu always was a stickler for propriety.

He waved a careless hand. “It’s fine. They’re not here to see me, and Momoi has them dancing in the palm of her hand anyway. I’m just waiting for the waltz to start so I can get some fresh air.” It made a nice change to not be the centre of attention for once.

He didn’t miss the longing glance Kasamatsu directed at the princess, who was smiling beatifically at some rogue in blue. He cleared his throat as a distraction. “So when are we setting off to Fairnesse again?”

The captain snapped back to attention, intense gaze back. “Next week. The _Sea Dancer_ will be fully repaired and restocked by then. Are you sure about the destination though? It seems a bit…risky.”

Kise’s eyes turned into pools of fiery gold, sharpening with anticipation. “You know me, Kasamatsu. A princess in a tower, guarded by a dragon? I can’t pass up a challenge like that. Besides, I’ve heard that Fairnesse has skilled duelists. Who knows what I may be able to learn…”

The prince trailed off as his gaze was caught by the new arrival. A young man about his age, tall and well-built with auburn hair, stumbled in through the French windows leading to the ballroom. The bewildered guest’s eyes widened as he took in the magnificence of the hall, candlelight glittering off crystal chandeliers and champagne flutes. He was stylishly dressed, Kise noted, but seemed strangely out-of-place.

Kasamatsu was also watching the red-head closely, but with suspicion rather than curiosity. They both had something of a shock when the young man in the black coat strode over to them.

“Excuse me,” he started hesitantly, “would you happen to know where the crown prince is?”

 Kise gave Kasamatsu a sharp glance before the latter could slide his dagger from his sleeve. “I might. Can I ask why you are searching for the prince?”

The intriguing visitor flushed a charming shade of pink before explaining. “I err- I heard he’s looking for people to join his crew. I was hoping he’d let me prove my worth in a duel so I could join him on his journeys.”

Kise was instantly fascinated by this stranger. Someone who boldly set out in search of him, at a ball for the princess’ hand. It was bound to be interesting. “I could introduce you, but first things first. This is Kasamatsu, captain of the guard. If you can defeat him in a fair fight, I’ll consider letting you meet the prince.”

Kagami hesitated for a second longer and then nodded. The three of them made their way to a secluded corner of the garden, where Kise drew out his sword and handed it to Kagami, who warily tested the balance.

“Begin.”

A short while later, Kasamatsu was panting heavily on the floor, disarmed, and Kise was practically vibrating with excitement. He stepped in front of a slightly breathless Kagami.

“I’ve never seen someone like you. I need to know if I can mimic your moves. Have a match with me.”

Kagami frowned. “Look here, I thought you said-“

“Your highness! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” A footman came running up, looking frazzled. “The king wants you to lead the first dance, as is custom. Please return to the ballroom, it is about to begin.”

Kise sighed and sheathed his saber. “Fine. I’ll be there shortly. Has my sister chosen her partner yet?”

“Yes, my lord. They are waiting for you now.”

Kagami tried to process the revelation of Kise’s identity and failed miserably. He had been babbling away and the prince had been right in front of him. All the clues had been right there. The air of unwavering confidence, the sharp perfection of his features, the famed topaz eyes. He’d been such an idiot. Kagami stiffened when Kise turned to regard him.

“I will have to ask you to wait a while. As promised, you will have an audience with the prince.” Kise’s wicked, knowing smile made his heart thump in surprise.

“Ahh, yes- I mean, your highness- of course, I’ll wait,” Kagami finished lamely. Kise’s smile widened and he sauntered away. Kasamatsu’s jaw was clenched, but he jerked his head at Kagami to follow and made his way to the ballroom.

Once inside, the captain began describing in curt detail the crew of the _Sea Dancer._ When he began talking about the talented navigator who had a taste for seal puns, Kagami thought it was high time he asked a vital question.    

“Wait,” he interrupted, “why are you telling me this?”

Kasamatsu’s eyebrow lifted. “Because I strongly suspect you’ll be part of the crew soon. I know the prince well enough to tell.”

Before Kagami could wrap his mind around this news, Kise finished the dance with a graceful flourish and spotted the two of them standing by the door. He walked over with a pink-haired girl in arm, who, Kagami realized in the nick of time, was the princess. Princess Momoi bestowed him with a smile as brilliant as her tiara as he bowed awkwardly.

Kagami looked up to see the prince regarding him with a searing intensity that was at odds with the blonde’s customary easy friendliness. His heart beat faster in response. Kise spoke, his mask of geniality back in place.

“I’m sorry I had to cut our conversation short. But as promised, here I am to give you an audience. So, did you say you wanted to join my crew?”

Kagami stammered, words tumbling over themselves in a rush. “Y-yes! I can duel, but also cook, and stitch- I make a good roast – and if you’d just let me join, I’ll show you I can be useful! Your highness!”

Kise’s answering laugh was infectiously boyish. “That’s great then! We need someone in the galley anyway. And Kise is fine. Only stiff ol’ Kasu here calls me by anything else.”

Momoi rolled her eyes. “That’s because you only look like a prince. We all know you don’t act like one.”

Kagami gulped, hardly able to believe his dreams were coming true. “Then, K-Kise, thank you. I’ll never forget your kindness, I promise.”

The heir to the throne grinned, as dazzling as his sister. “Then let’s shake on it. Though I must say, I don’t know many nobles like you that can cook.”

Kagami automatically grasped Kise’s outstretched hand, mind racing over a plausible explanation. “I- err-“

He was saved from having to reply when a distant clock began its inevitable chime, marking the end of the day. Kagami belatedly remembered he had somewhere else to be.

“Oh shoot, I have to go! I’m sorry, your highness, but I’ll see you later!” Kagami pivoted to run out of the castle.

Kise, in his surprise, gripped harder, instinctually preventing the escape. “But I don’t-“

Kagami, thrown into a complete panic, wrenched his hand out of Kise’s grip and sprinted out of the front doors into the night. The two royals and the captain watched him go with baffled expressions.

Momoi was the first to speak. “Well, I certainly hope _my_ suitors never react that way to a handshake.”

Kasamatsu shook himself out of his daze. “Should I go after him, my prince?”

Kise wasn’t listening, gazing thoughtfully at the elegant red glove in his hand. It was still held lingering traces of Kagami’s warmth. Warm, like his passionate eyes and fiery hair.

“He never told me his name.”

* * *

Two days later, Kagami discovered that he hadn’t hidden his tracks as well as he’d thought. He walked into the kitchen and stopped abruptly when he saw Akashi’s back to him. Akashi turned around holding up a red glove, face unreadable. Kagami dropped the basket of laundry he had been carrying.

“How did you-“

“I don’t why you thought you could hide anything from me, Kagami. Especially after you made no effort to disguise yourself. It was obvious the person the prince was searching for was you.”

Kagami had two revelations at that moment. One, the prince was looking for him. And two, this was why he hadn’t had a spare minute since the ball. Akashi had deliberately been keeping him busy so he couldn’t leave. The anger fuelled him, gave him the strength to stand his ground.

“If you know about it, good. I’m done with this place. It may have been our family home, but there’s nothing left here for me anymore.”

Akashi’s lip curled in condescension. “I never said you could leave.” He flicked open a pocket-watch that shone with silver runes.

Kagami felt an abrupt, inexplicable weight pull on his limbs, dragging him to the ground. He fell to his knees, eyes widening in shock at Akashi’s cold expression. The other red-head slowly advanced until they were eye to eye.

“The prince’s men will be arriving soon in search of the mysterious stranger from the party. They will be looking for you, but you won’t be anywhere you can be seen. And then we’ll see how you plan to defy me again.”

Kagami wanted to growl in frustration, but the pull of the magic was too strong, tugging on him till his head was bowed. He wanted to rail against the injustice, this inevitable downturn of his fate yet again, but Akashi had already left, locking the only door. He crumpled to the ground, unable to hold himself up, and wondered if he’d ever be free.

He could hear the crunch of gravel as horses cantered up the driveway. There was a distant murmur of voices, one soft, one curt. Kagami resigned himself to the painful irony as Akashi denied his very existence and his only opportunity to escape slipped through his fingers. The fire crackled as the beautiful glove burned to ashes. Of course, this was when Kuroko reappeared.

“Giving up already? I’m disappointed in you, Kagami.” Kuroko shook his head reproachfully.

Kagami couldn’t summon up enough surprise to care. He glared at the unhelpful fairy. Kuroko blinked in belated realisation.

“Ah, give me a moment, I can try to undo this binding. I have a new wand now.” A shiny spell-casting device materialized. Kuroko laid a hand on Kagami’s forehead and began to replicate the locking runes in reverse. Two minutes later, Kagami gasped as the weight on his body disappeared.

The fairy looked paler than he already was. “Even with your latent power, that was a strong spell to overcome. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to deal with the door yourself.”

Kagami rolled up his sleeves and prepared to break down the door. “You did enough, Kuroko. Thanks.”

He rammed the heavy oak door with his shoulder, a loud thud resounding through the house. Again, and again, he put his shoulder to the wood until the weak hinges began to give way. Finally, the metal pins came apart with a screech and he tumbled forward into a group of surprised people. He looked up into a pair of keen golden eyes.

“Y-your highness?”

Kise smiled cheerfully as Kasamatsu huffed in relief. “There you are! I thought you were never going to make it on time! We leave in a few days, you know.”

Kagami glanced warily behind the prince, where Akashi was crushing a scroll in his fingers. “I got held up.”

Kise also gave Akashi a considering look. “So I see. Hyuuga, what is the punishment for obstructing and deceiving the crown?”

The chief of law enforcement didn’t miss a beat. “Incarceration, at the very least.”

Kagami had never been happier than when his step-father was dragged off with a thunderous look on his face. When he had finished packing up what few belongings he had, he went off to find a certain magical being. Kuroko was hovering outside, preparing to leave.

“Hey,” began Kagami. “Thanks again for everything. You saved me back there.”

Kuroko turned serious blue eyes to him. “I’m your guardian after all. This is the least I should do.”

Kagami ruffled his spiky hair nervously. “Yeah. What I was going to say though, was, maybe you should be a permanent guardian.”

Kuroko blinked in non-comprehension. “What?”

Kagami exhaled, trying to find the right words. “If you’re stronger around me, then maybe we should stick together. If you don’t mind the occasional life-threatening adventure, that is.”

There was moment of silence as the fairy digested this. Then he nodded. “I’d like that. Us as a team.”

Kagami grinned, relieved. Kuroko smiled back. “I will see you later, Kagami. I believe someone is waiting for you.”

He vanished in a slightly more attention catching blaze of light. Kagami was left to ponder his abrupt disappearance when a familiar voice sounded.

“Here, you forgot something at the ball.” Kise held out a red glove. “Strangely, it wouldn’t fit anybody else.”

Kagami slid the leather over his left hand and smiled. “That’s because it’s special.” He looked up at Kise. “Shall we get going, your highness?”

The prince tilted his head arrogantly. “I should be asking you that. Are you sure you can handle what’s ahead? And it’s Kise to you.”

Kagami could do anything, now that there was a future with friends and a leader as reckless as he was to look forward to. “Bring it on, Kise.”  

The world was a wide, wide place, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a good example of starting with one intention and getting massively derailed. I wanted to write a jokey crack-fic about the cast in a Cinderella story, but this came out instead.   
> Things that were never meant to happen: world-building, magic rules, Aomine throwing things. Mukkun was supposed to make an appearance but I forgot about him ^^;  
> Also I have (a) never been a shounen-ai fangirl, (b) shipped KagaKise, but ended up writing some weirdly flirty interactions? Oh well. 
> 
> As always, I look forward to thoughts and critique :D


End file.
